rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorin Markov
Sorin Markov is a vampyric male character played by the user Sorin Varre. The name of originates from a vampire in Magic: The Gathering, of the same name. Biography Sorin was born and raised in a small unnamed village, west of Gunnarsgrunn. He often hunted for food while his father was cutting wood, being a lumber jack. Because of an illness, his father died, leaving him orphaned. The Edgeville monastery, however, adopted the nine year old into the order, teaching him reading, writing, and the order of Saradomin. Three years later, a scout from the wizard's tower discovered him, and found him worthy to study as a student. By the time Sorin was 22, he was a well trained wizard, capable of protecting himself. He, in the name of Saradomin, left his order of wizards, to speak the word of his god to the men and women of Morytania. He lived there a few years, speaking about the glory of Saradomin. He also protected the humans, using his magic and his silver blade, from the evil of that lurked. One day, unfortunately, a vyre came to where he was teaching. He tried to ward it off, using his magic and his blade. Of course, he was beaten to a pulp. The vyre, noticing he was a Saradominist, thought he'd turn him, as a cruel joke. He was then, reborn, grimly adopting the ways of the Vampyre, doing the biddings of his masters. Sorin also, whilst not fully abandoning his old magic, took up blood and shadow magicks. He used to serve Vanescula (indirectly), but now, he seeks to serve Olrun Varre, the current empress of Morytania. Appearance Human Sorin was a peach, Asgarnian male. He stood, right before he was turned, at 5 feet, 8 inches. He had willow brown hair, and brown eyes. Sorin had, and still does, an extremely pointy chin, and /had/ very round cheeks. He kept his hair at a decent medium length. Sorin also never has much facial hair. Humanoid Form Sorin is a tall, pale figure. His bleached hair is at medium length, and his face is boney, like most vyres. His face is bat like, and his eye balls are black, with a red orb on each of them (his eyes). Sorin's ears are pointy, though not as pointy as his ear's in Vyre fourm. His hands are cold, and have short, but sharp claws. Vyre Form In vyre fourm, he looks like a Humanoid covered in a Black hide/fur. He has large bat ears, and large leather wings. Sorin's arms are long and slender, and he puts on a few inches in hight. His claws become longer, sharper, and somewhat black. Also, when in this fourm, he appears in a black vampyric robe set. Weapons/Skills Sorin ditched his silver sword, for vampyre don't use weapons that can hurt them. He uses a darkthril blade, a long, one sided knife, and he /rarely/ uses his fire staff, when he resorts to his "mortal" magic. He has the skill to use a bow, but to be honest, he'll /never/ use one, unless forced, or desperate. He knows the basic spell-book to a certain extent, and knows blood and shadow magik. Also, he is fluent in common tongue and werewolf. He has all the normal vampyre powers aswell. Trivia *This character is a first time attempt at playing a vampyre and as a result is open to critique and input for further development. Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Morytania Category:Male